True Love
by x33 Katie
Summary: A RikkuxGippal Story with hints of others. Gippal has a sphere with something Rikku holds close to her heart.


Note: First FF FanFic I've written, so er... don't expect much...

You'll see that Gippal will be calling Rikku, "Kku-Ri" as another nickname. I did not make up the name; it came from another writer, Pailay who wrote "Cid's Little Girl" so the creativity comes from her.

TRUELOVETRUELOVETRUELOVE

"Brother!"

"Hu! Hu! Hu!"

"_Brother!_" I shouted at him. He muttered something under his breath in Al Bhed, nonetheless. I smacked him in the arm.

"Fine!"

"Alright!" Tidus and I yelled giving each other a high-five. Yuna smiled brightly and gave Brother a hug.

"Now off my ship! And get that Sphere!"

Tidus had just been allowed to come on our missions like a Gullwing. Of course- him and Yunie weren't permanent Gullwings, like how we were during our YRP missions, but they were usually there when Paine wasn't. In a way, sometimes it was like things hadn't really changed all that much- even if we were about to stop our missions completely.

"Maybe it's in the Cloister of Trials!" I suggested looking around the landscape of Djose Temple. Why would a sphere be _here_ with the Machine Faction?

"Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" Yuna shouted and ran past the two of us and up to the temple doors. With her double guns ready in hand- she looked like she was ready to take on anything. She burst through the temple doors and pointed her guns around. The temple was oddly empty. Perhaps Gippal was busy with interviews?

A shadow moved in the darkness of the Temple corner. Instinctively- Yuna gave a small yelp and began to shoot at it.

"Whoa! Ease up! What did I ever do to you!" A voice came from where the shadow was. A tall burly man with blond hair appeared from the blackness.

"Gippal..." Yuna whispered both shocked and relieved.

Hearing Yuna's guns fire, Tidus and I picked up our pace with our weapons ready and burst through the doors. I stopped and smiled, noticing Gippal. "Wow- that's one big ugly fiend!" I said with a giggle. I noticed Tidus was looking confused- probably wondering who Gippal was.

"Hey! It's Cid's little girl!"

I sighed, "Aww, Yunie how come you didn't get him in the head!" I pouted, but with a smile.

Gippal gave a little playful grin. "I thought you guys would you show up," he said pulling out a sphere from his pocket.

"Alright, Gippal! Hand over the sphere and we won't hurt ya!" I said steeping forward with my double daggers.

"Not so fast! I dug this sphere up in the desert- I think I should be able to keep it!" He paused. "Besides- little Kku-Ri, you could never win against me!"

I struck my tongue out, and dove for the sphere.

I hate being shorter than him...

Gippal raised his hand holding the sphere, pulling it out of my reach. He grinned and turned around walking a few steps away from us, then turned and looked back at us. "How about I give you it to you for a price!"

"Huh?"

"Say... 9500 gil?"

"You must be crazy!"

"Hey! I should be charging more with what's on this sphere little, Kku-Ri!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say it's something I know for sure- you would like to see!"

"Gippal, you're impossible! Come on! Can't you just at least show us the sphere!"

Gippal shook his head with a grin, "I said it's gonna _cost_ you!"

"Have you forgotten that we've stole spheres from New Yevon? I'm sure we can take you on, you old man!"

Gippal just laughed at me. He turned around, disappearing into a room in the temple.

"Just forget it Rikku. He's not going to give it to us."

"Hmph!" I folded my arms across my chest, storming out of the Temple.

--

"Where's my sphere! Rikku!"

"Besaid, Buddy..." I muttered, taking my seat on the ship, not really paying attention to Brother yelling at me for failing the mission. Probably our last one too...

What did Gippal mean, something he knew I would like to see?

TRUELOVETRUELOVETRUELOVE

Sorry about being that great yet. I'll fix it up... Of course- My plot line isn't even like... thought up of yet... Maybe that's why all my stories fail... hmm... Er- yeah, anyways, don't Final Fantasy, but it would be a great present … hint hint


End file.
